Thoras Trollbane
Thoras Trollbane was the Warrior-King of the human Kingdom of Stromgarde. Biography Thoras Trollbane was born to King Liam Trollbane, and was a natural born warrior. His people's lands were in the heart of troll-populated areas, and so being ready for battle was simply a way of life. Due to this, he is easily the largest and physically the strongest human king in the Alliance. Thoras was a man of few words only speaking those needed. However, his gruff exterior hid a very sharp mind. This often gave him an advantage when dealing with arrogant men in various situations. Trollbane was an old friend of King Terenas of Lordaeron, with the pair having likely known each other ever since they were young and was his closest ally throughout much of King Terenas's reign. Though their relationship soured after the Second War, they still respect each other greatly. Trollbane was one of the rivals and an enemy of King Aiden Perenolde of Alterac. He wielded a mighty axe, which was rumored to be the Trollbane into battle during the Siege of Lordaeron but he was also known to at times wield the dreaded sword Trol'kalar. The Second War Trollbane was one of the human leaders who met at one of the many councils that would in short order form the Alliance of Lordaeron, with his Kingdom being one of the first to officially join the coalition of nations following the start of the Second War against the Orcish Horde. In order to combat the threat that the Orcs posed he sent half of his standing army to aid the Alliance forces and is also credited with forcing the support of Genn Greymane of Gilneas, with himself and his good friend Admiral Daelin Proudmoore accusing the King of cowardice when he initially refused to combine his forces into a singular army. Sadly he was never able to demonstrate the full offensive capability of his army, as his remaining forces were quickly put on the defensive as the Orcish Horde pushed into the Kingdom of Stromgarde from the dwarven lands of Khaz Modan, lands which had already been successfully invaded by the Blacktooth Grin Clan under the command of Rend and Maim Blackhand. The following months saw many losses for the Kingdom of Stromgarde, with Trollbane's forces forced to fall back after the loss of the island citadel of Tol Barad. While the forces of Stromgarde fought valiantly, they were unable to stop the majority of the Horde, who ravaged the Kingdom of Stromgarde before pushing north toward the elven lands of Quel'thalas. The tide finally turned not only for the Alliance but also for Stromgarde during the Siege of Lordaeron City. The Orcish Horde, attempting to bring reinforcements through the Alterac Mountains, were ambushed by Trollbane and his surviving soldiers. Wielding the legendary axe Trollbane, Thoras's heroism prevented the Horde from unleashing it's full strength on the flagging human capital. The lack of reinforcements and the eventual betrayal from factions within the Horde caused the siege of the capital to eventually fail. The Horde were forced back into Khaz Modan, with Thoras officially appointing his nephew Danath Trollbane as the Commander of a Stromgarde force with their main objective being to retake the dwarven lands from the Horde. After the end of the war, Thoras petitioned for the annexation of the eastern portion of Alterac to his Kingdom. This was mainly to serve as recognition of Stromgarde's sacrifice and valor during the Second War but also as a personal jab to Alterac, which had been officially charged with treason after their willingness to aid the Horde and the depths of their betrayal was fully discovered. Sadly it was not known if the petition ever succeeded, as Thoras would pull his Kingdom's support from the Alliance of Lordaeron following disagreements with King Terenas over how the captured orcs were to be dealt with. In favor of mass executions, Thoras was in fervent opposition of Terenas's plans to imprison the Orcs in internment camps and he eventually withdrew his support when Terenas refused to execute the Orcs. Death Trollbane would continue to lead his Kingdom until the end of the Third War against the Undead Scourge. While it was unknown if his Kingdom took part in the war in the defense of Lordaeron, the lack of Scourge progress into the lands owned by Stromgarde seemed to imply that the Scourge either did not plan to invade the lands south of Lordaeron, or that their advance was halted by the forces of Stromgarde who managed to hold them back. Unfortunately he would never see Lordaeron restored after it's destruction at the hands of the undead, his life coming to an end at the hands of an unseen assassin. His death completely demoralized the forces of Stromgarde as they came under a renewed assault by a combined force consisiting of the Syndicate, a group of bandits made up from many of the surviving Alterac citizens and the Boulderfist Ogres that escaped the routing of the Horde during the Second War. Without the fierce warrior-king to lead them, the Stromgarde army was unable to hold back the assailing forces and lost much of their territory including several districts of the capital city of Stromgarde to the enemy. He was succeeded by his son, Prince Galen Trollbane. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:House of Trollbane Category:Deceased